


obey me headcanons

by bitch_from_mars



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Headcanon, Music, One Shot, Playlist, Scents & Smells, basically just what the bros smell like, details, human world music, mammon's music taste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_from_mars/pseuds/bitch_from_mars
Summary: basically just a collection of my obey me! headcanons that i've thought up over the last 6 months that i've been playing.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one's just how i think they'd smell, sorry if the descriptions are kind of abstract lol. 
> 
> also, the grammar is super bad on this since it's just meant to be casual and fun lol

  * **lucifer:** probably cinnamon or maybe like wet asphalt idk, but cinnamon seems more likely. could also smell like a very cold perfume if that makes sense, not exactly mint but one of those perfumes that smells like almost worn-out ig



  * **mammon:** devilish no. 5 is his signature perfume but idk what exactly it would smell like. i’ve always imagined it as that sort of fresh, heavy type that smells crisp but dense? kinda smells how a weighted blanket would feel but it still has that signature “cologne” type of scent, yk? basically just comforting. also smells like a mix of new leather and car air-freshener when he’s wearing pjs and no cologne cause he probably keeps them somewhere in his car lmao



  * **levi:** wasn’t super sure about him but idk i think he probably smells like laundry detergent and body wash. his body wash is definitely some sort of muted fruit scent like peach or apple or something (probably peach), and i think maybe he uses his own laundry detergent bc of sensitive skin or whatever so his smells like a super clean scent like “fresh breeze” or whatever. he probably doesn’t bother to put on perfume since he doesn’t really go anywhere and his deodorant doesn’t have that strong of a scent.



  * **asmo:** he always knows the exact way to put on perfume and uses the perfect amount every time so that it’s not super overwhelming. uses a variety of scents bc that’s just how he rolls, but his favorites are typically floral scents or sweet ones. could potentially smell like a sweet body wash, but more overwhelming than levi's and more perfumey



  * **satan:** mint. either wintergreen or spearmint but this mf always smells like mint. i think he usually has a pack of mints or gum on him just because he likes it. also smells like old books due to the amount of time he spends in the library and the stacks of ancient books in his room. if not mint then definitely vanilla tho, or maybe both. not vanilla in a perfumey way tho, more like vanilla extract when it’s mixed into something yk?



  * **beel:** ginger, mixed with old spice deodorant. he’s always described as warm so i think his scent would match that. also can smell like whatever snack/meal he had recently eat ofc but maybe not idk. definitely has a warm, musky scent tho (musky in a good way)



  * **belphie:** i have this perfume that smells exactly how i’d imagine he’d smell which is why i did the scents in the first place but it smells starry, kinda this gentle violet scent i think. it’s always calming but my mom doesn’t like it so i never wear it. he could also smell like vanilla milk i think, or warm milk. he’s not super into strong scents cause they probably irritate him




	2. mammon's music taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made a couple of playlists for mammon (that i'll link at the end of the chapter if you're curious) so here's some notes/headcanons about his taste in human world music

  * yes he enjoys human world rock



  


  * definitely familiar w a lot of the popular stuff since he gets summoned there often bc of the witches



  


  * not a big fan of anything too slow unless MC shows it to him or if it has a bangin’ chorus, but can sometimes get into it if he relates to the song



  


  * i think this is really funny but what if he liked country. and like no reason either just “yeah that’s nice” and MC is absolutely mortified about this



  


  * obviously enjoys EDM music or anything with electric, fast-paced vibes



  


  * every other spotify playlist for him is songs about greed but honestly, with the amount of self-loathing and hatred for his sin that is undoubtedly caused due to his brothers teasing him for millennia, i don’t think he would actively seek out music about being greedy. there might be a few songs where he’s like “haha money make brain go brrr” but that’s about it



  


  * i gave his playlists paramore and p!atd bc i didn’t know what else to put :,)



  


  * money machine



  


  * okay 26 by paramore feels like mammon after MC leaves devildom when he’s like thinking about them all the time ;(



  


  * yes i put my r on his sad playlist shut up i feel like this is how he feels when his brothers complain about stuff. like when each girl tells the singer her “woes” it’s the other brothers complaining about whatever thing is happening in devildom and the “for gods sake please, are you serious i just can’t believe that you got here before me” part (chorus ig) is what he wants to tell them cause he’s like “are you fucking kidding me, i literally get abused by my entire family including you” but he actually helps them and that’s why they’re like “i’m feeling better thank you for listening” because he just stayed quiet and gave minimal advice. this is cliche but the girl in the yellow cardigan is definitely MC. also i’m absolutely reading too much into this song but idgaf.



  


  * "hate to see your heart break" by paramore pretty much sums up how i feel about mammon, it's literally so fuckin sad to watch him get beat up and made fun of by his brothers



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the playlists, as promised~
> 
> main playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5juhWhogTFeL7RGgEixyBh
> 
> sad playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2jE6SimRCLUgFEe8Tk2Pk7


	3. sad headcanons :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of all of my sad headcanons categorized by brother 
> 
> (spoiler alert, it's mostly mammon)

**lucifer:**

  * lucifer kind of a complicated character. works all the time to ensure he and his brothers can stay in devildom as powerful demons but then like mentally abuses them when he gets home? maybe he doesn’t work to keep them there, maybe it’s so that he can stay in power and his brothers being powerful is just like a little perk?


  * some ppl say that lucifer has a soft spot for mammon and that the other brothers apparently pointed that out but like i rlly don’t see it. i suppose mammon being punished more could be interpreted as lucifer being more “protective” of him??? but honestly lucifer has the emotional intelligence of a small rock, i wish he would learn healthier ways to show his affection. like yes we know you’re a prideful bitch but that doesn’t mean you should bully your siblings in a poor effort to show the slightest emotion
    * also, he’s not that way with mc which is weird because if that’s his way of showing affection, why doesn’t he try to be more controlling of mc? ig he kinda is but not nearly as bad as any of his brothers. if mc and lucifer were in a relationship, that shit would be toxic as fuck like he’d be so controlling over them



**mammon:**

  * unoriginal but mammon definitely cries at night sometimes bc his asshole brothers won’t stop teasing him



  * a possible reason that mammon puts up a facade of not caring for mc and his brothers is that he wants his other 5 brothers to look up to him like they do to lucifer but by replicating lucifer’s lack of caring/emotion even though his personality isn’t suited for it, he just ends up sounding dishonest/tsundere-like or bad at communicating so his brothers think he’s a “moron” as they so frequently like to call him



  * mammon likely has bad spending habits as a result of an unhealthy coping mechanism sprung from the stress/teasing that comes from his brothers and amplified because he is the avatar of greed



  * mammon wears a mask of confidence in front of mc and there is only one instance in the entire 22 chapters that i have played where he was actually vulnerable and it wasn’t even part of the actual plot, it was part of a devilgram story for my ur card of him. i think he’s afraid that mc would treat him like his brothers if he actually showed his feelings which is so dumb bc his brother make fun of him for not showing them. he can’t win :(



  * the only family mammon has calls him a worthless scumbag on the daily without even thinking about how it could affect him and it makes me rlly sad



  * mammon's the only brother who shows real development. there’s the part where satan and lucifer work on their relationship but they eventually end up back where they started a few chapters later, just less extreme and with belphie joining in with lucifer. mammon changed so much from the beginning and has let himself learn to be a little more open with mc



  * i already talked about why mammon is tsundere but he could also be like that because maybe there was a point where he used to be able to be emotionally vulnerable but over time his brothers just made fun of him for it constantly, causing him to be closed off (or at least try to be closed off). mammon is vulnerable ONLY when he is alone with MC and there is an important thing happening, like when MC left devildom for the first time and later when they came back. i feel like maybe something happened (maybe when lilith died??) where the brothers started to make fun of him and it just really changed him. i hate how much his brothers’ teasing has shaped his personality.



  * i think that mammon probably pulls frequent all nighters or stays up late just because his sleep schedule is offset since the witches summon him or because he goes to the fall late at night so he’s just always up at that time. probably cries a lot on the nights that he’s not being summoned or is busy drinking away his problems at the fall. cold take but whatever, nightowl mammon is my favorite concept.



**levi:**

  * in the levi + mammon audio where mammon pretends to be a maid to help levi, even tho levi gets frustrated at him for not doing it right, mammon is still happy to be spending time w his brother even tho he doesn’t show it. ik he was trying his best to help levi :,(



**satan:**

  * satan definitely uses his books as a form of escapism from his brothers



**asmo:**

  * asmo most definitely gets taken advantage of by demons who just want a quick fuck from the avatar of lust, but i think he wants love sometomes :(



**beel:**

  * beel stayed up late every night expecting belphie to walk in after accidentally falling asleep at RAD or the observatory but he never did; beel cried



  * the only time we really ever see beel show any sort of intense emotion was in the lilith arc; he was furious with lucifer and actually defied him after being the most passive and willful brother for the previous 11 or so chapters. this showed how much he really cares for belphie and because of what lucifer did, i don’t think beel ever truly forgave him despite what he said.



**belphie:**

  * belphie’s cow pillow was either made by lilith or was fixed by her at some point. if it was fixed, he knows the exact spot where the hole was because she used the wrong color thread, and even tho it’s just barely off, he can still tell the color difference and he runs his hands across her uneven stitches when he misses her. “belphie, don’t worry about the hole! i learned this cool human trick where you take a sharp little metal piece with a hole in it and some string to hold it together!” makes him feel like she’s still there sometimes :(. if it was made by her then he remembers her sitting up late at night one night after they had a fight, cutting out the cow fabric. he knew it was for him cause she tried to hide it when he walked in but he still saw. “why is it a cow, the animal that represents sloth is a goat 🙄”



**all/miscellaneous:**

  * the whole family is kind of a rlly toxic situation. lucifer has so much power over all of them which does keep them in check but it’s overall harmful because it makes all of his brothers so afraid of him and afraid of doing anything that may upset him even if it’s something that they like doing. i think lucifer’s constant criticism makes the brothers overly critical of themselves and each other. because lucifer is most critical of mammon, the brothers likely follow suit so that they can gain his approval.



  * so lucifer froze mammon’s credit card (mammon’s only coping mechanism rlly) and like never interferes with the others’ hobbies/coping mechanisms? like levi games/watches anime all day with no consequences and satan spends all his time alone reading his books with no consequences either? I don’t think he was rlly concerned ab mammon’s spending, especially bc the money on that card is his own money so he can do whatever he wants with it. it was about control to keep mammon “in check.” he needed to remind mammon that he can take anything away from him in an instant, basically this whole move was to say “know your place.”



  * fuck dude think of how many scars mammon must have from all of his punishments from lucifer if the demons can scar. like all of the brothers get punished from time to time but like literally less than a week into mc’s stay in the devildom, he’s literally being hung from the ceiling.
    * btw, it’s never said how lucifer hangs them from the ceiling. it seems to be a common punishment for him to give out but like does he hang them upsidedown? by their wrists? i mean we don’t even know how they can die so by their necks even? i can only imagine all of the rope burn scars mammon would have on his ankles and/or wrists from how often lucifer does it but god i hope he uses something softer than rope. i can only imagine how much worse it would hurt if he used handcuffs or chains or something like that.
    * we also know that lucifer will like whip them sometimes? so based on how many times mammon gets in trouble, it’s probably obvious that he has a lot of whip scars as well. the others have them too but mammon def has the most



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of content about the other brothers, i've been trying to pay more attention to all of them recently instead of just mammon. 
> 
> as always, requests are open and i'd be happy to post more of these if you guys like them!

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more chapters of these if you guys like this one but let me know what you think! also, i know it's a little early but please let me know if there's any kind of obey me! content you'd like to see. i mostly write mammon since i know him the best but i'm thinking of exploring beel, satan, or asmo a bit more. let me know who you'd like to see and what you'd like to see from them and me! i'd also be open to writing some one shots about the side characters as well :D


End file.
